Music of the heart
by BuckandWanda
Summary: A collection of short pieces all written about various songs on my I-pod. All written in 5 minutes, and all BB. Music is a powerful thing, who knows where our favorite couple may go.
1. Chapter 1

Wanna be that someone that your with- Nickelback

I sat in my office, waiting for her to get there, I wished she would hurry up. Although I wans't sure if I wanted to see her, I had crashed her date with my boss, my boss, thats just wrong, I had been wanting after her for five years, and now she was dating my boss. I was sick of being in second place. It was so messed up.

'_I wanna be that someone that you're with'_

She walked in her hair was tousled beautifully, and her eyes were alight with some hidden emotion.

"how did your date go?" I asked struggling to keep my tone polite.

"Well, actually, I decided he's not right for me. See there's this other guy, iv'e like him for a while, and I juat can't keep lying.

Booth felt like she was driving a stake through his heart, another guy, how many times did he have to watch her od this? Whne would she realise? He was right here.

'_I gotta' be that someone that your with'_

"So who's the lucky guy?" was what I said out loud.

"I think you know him, he works at the F.B.I. and he's really sweet, tall, handsome."

"Ok that's enough information for me Bones, I don't need all the gory details.

"Sorry Booth I was just trying to give you a compliment"

Booth tried ot speak, made a choking sound, cleared his throat then tried again

"ME?"

"You" she repeated, closing the distance between the lips first. "It was always you," she said against his lips. He didn't reply, He was much to busy fulfilling the fantasies of five years.

'_Someone that your with'_


	2. Girls Just wanna have fun

**Girls just wanna' have fun- Cyndi Lauper**

Angela and Brennan were jumping on the bed, really truly jumping on the bed. Both were armed and dangerous pillows clutched in their hands. The sound of giggling filled the house.

"Oh girls just wanna have fun"

Both women sang along the background song, 'girls just wanna have fun' both had huge smiles on their face.

A sudden knock at the door made Brennan frown, she was having so much fun.

She answered the door, it was Booth, one look at her in short cotton pyjamas and a skimpy tank top had his pulse racing.

"Come In." Brennan yelled over the music, Booth followed her to her bedroom, where Angela was still standing with her pillow clutched in one hand. Brennan made a split second decision, she turned to Booth

"Choose your weapon." She indicated a pile of cushions and pillows.

"What???" The F.B.I. agents brow puckered, fearing for his partners sanity, in answer to his question, Brennan whacked his butt with the pillow in her hand.

Booth laughed "You are so gonna' pay for that." He selected a pillow, and Brenna squealed like a, little girl, clamouring onto the bed with Angela.

The three adults, jumped around on the bed, eventually feathers covered the floor, and the three fell asleep sprawled together on the covers.

_That's all they really want, is some fun. _


	3. This Love

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

This Love- Maroon 5

I stood rigid in the middle of my apartment. She had done it again. Without even knowing it, she had ripped out my heart, and stomped all over it. Only to get her own heart broken in the process.

Her heart is breaking in front of me

All these guys she was with, they don't understand her, or care about her. They don't know her like I do. No one knows her like I do. And every time she goes out with those guys, it breaks my heart.

_This love has taken it's toll on me_

But the real killer is, they leave her. They say she's to cold. As if she isn't the most sensitive, caring warm person on the planet. Yet she never even looks at me.

My heart is breaking in front of me, she said goodbye, too many times before

Well I can't do it anymore.

I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye any more

I yanked my phone from my pocket, hitting speed dial. She picked up on the third ring.

"Booth, it's the middle of the night, what's wrong?"

"Bones, I love you."

I wont say goodbye any more

* * *

Pretty please with a cherry on top? :D


	4. This is What dreams are made of

This is what dreams are made of – Hillary Duff

They lay together on the bonnet of the car, staring at the sky, a beautiful sunset fanned out above them.

Brennan remembered back to something Angela had said to her so long ago

"The sunset is always more beautiful when you've got someone to share it with."

Looking at Booth lying next to her, she couldn't help but agree. She took her hand from her pocket, and slid it into his, intertwining her fingers with his.

"It's beautiful isn't it." She said, talking about the sky

"It's very dull next to you." He stated simply. Bones looked at her partner in amazement. Then for once in her life, she threw caution to the winds, and leant forwards to kiss him softly. The world seemed to be glowing, for the first time, there was no logic, just feeling.

This is what dreams are made of

Booth reacted instantly, moving his lips in synchronisation with hers. Eventually they had to stop and breath, and Brennan curled into her partners side, he put his arm around her.

"It really is beautiful." Brennan repeated about the sky.

"Yeah, you are." Booth agreed.

Before Brennan could retaliate, they were kissing again. Above them, the first stars began to bloom.

_This is what dreams are made of_


	5. Walking on sunshine

Walking on Sunshine- Aj and Ally

She stood up on the stage (her couch)

She sung into the microphone (her hairbrush)

She stared at the audience (me)

She sung 'walking on sunshine' and I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were staring straight at me as she sung the oh so happy, yet somehow more meaningful lyrics.

"I used to think maybe you loved me, I know that's it's true. I don't wanna' spend all of my life, just waiting for you."

"Waiting for you" I echoed.

Suddenly she stopped singing. Staring deep into my eyes. She jumped off the couch launching herself into my arms. Knocking us both to the ground. I was hyperaware of her lying on top of me. Her heart thudding against my chest.

She looked at my face, and we both started laughing. I was lying on the floor of the apartment of the woman I loved, laughing, as walking on sunshine continued playing in the background.

"I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love it's really real, I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love, it's really real" we sung together. Her eyes twinkled evilly as she bought her lips down to mine.

_I'm walking on sunshine. Oh OH I'm walking on sunshine-ine._


	6. Chasing Cars

**A/N I love this song, and I know the story doesn't really match the lyrics, but this scene always just went with it for me. Beware spoilers for 'The wannbe in the weeds.' **

Chasing Cars- Snow patrol

He was so stubborn. That's just one of the things I love about him. Not that I'd ever mention that out loud. But this, this was just silly. It was sweets that really made the decision.

"You never let loose…" I'd show him.

I stood in front of the mike. Throwing down my jacket. I began to sing, I tried to be a good performer and look at everyone, but my gaze kept coming back to him. This was his idea. His gift to me.

Booth pulled out his lighter and began swaying it in time with the music, a huge smile lighting up his face. I noticed a few other people follow his lead. With that smile in my minds eye, I let loose, jumping around, and singing madly. It was so much fun. Maybe Angela was right, I needed to work less.

I didn't see her standing there. I didn't see her pull the gun. All I saw was Booth fling himself into the bullets path. I heard the shot. He stumbled backwards.

NOOOO…

I ran to his side. Pulling his head into my hands.

NO…

"Come on Booth. Come on…" I could hardly understand my own voice, emotion making it raw.

No…

His eyes blinked, twice, before they shut.

no…

This couldn't happen.

"Booth, come back, please. Don't do this." But I was talking to thin air. He wasn't there.

"I love you." I whispered, knowing no one could hear me. He would never hear me.

I had been too scared. Now I would never know.

The world went black

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world. _

* * *

Hope you liked, please review. If you have any song suggestion I would love to hear them. :D


	7. Bad Romance

A/N- this was a suggestion from hrhdana, Thanks a lot. I don't actually like the song, so I wrote this to the lyrics only, because there good. Enjoy

Bad Romance- Lady GaGa

I just want her. I am sick of fighting it. I want everything about her, and not just to talk.

I don't care about the consequences, I don't care that it is totally ageist the rules. I don't care about anything anymore. I'd take it all, the good and the bad. If I could just have her.

It would never work, we were so different, I know that, everyone does. I just don't care anymore. I can't concentrate. All I can see is her. Her eyes, and the gleam in them when she works something out. Her pale skin, in contrast with her dark blue lab coat. The way she always knows how to get under my skin.

It can never happen. It would just be a bad romance. I can't do it. I can't turn her world upside down by telling her everything.

But I want her so badly.

Speak of the devil, I thought, as she knocked on the door to my office.

"Bones…" I had to tell her. Before I could even begin to think of the words she interrupted.

"Booth I'm sorry, I have to go early. I have a date tonight."

Ohhhh. My heart was breaking.

"Have fun Bones." I told her. Looking back down at the paperwork on my desk.

"Thanks Booth, see you tomorrow."

She walked out the door. Just like always.

_You and me could write a bad romance. _I thought bitterly.

* * *

Please review. That was a hard one to write, because the lyrics are very raunchy, and I don't think Booth would be like that. But hope you enjoyed. Any suggestions for other songs would be appreciated. :D


	8. If Today was Your Last Day

If Today Was Your Last Day- Nickelback

I was on my way to work, almost there. Booth had a new victim for me. It had been a long time since we'd had a case, and horrible as murder was, I was happy to be working with Booth again. I had missed him a surprising amount.

Working with death, it was on my mind a lot, especially lately. After Booth had almost died, from the brain tumour, I couldn't help but realise my own mortality.

I don't believe in god, or heaven. There isn't anything after death. I know that. I also know everyone dies, but lately I had been wondering what would happen if the next victim examined was me?

There is so much I haven't done. Booth sprang foremost to mind. I sighed. Booth. During his brain tumour, he though I was his wife. When he woke up, he didn't know who I was. But he had thought we were married.

That idea had terrified me, so I had gone on holiday. Running as I always did. It was who I was. I couldn't change that. Could I?

What if I died? I would never have told him how I feel. I would never have found true happiness. Could I deal with that? Of course I could, I would be dead so there would be nothing to deal with. Could he deal with that?

Angela thought Booth was in love with em. I know he cares about me, and he wouldn't want me to be hurt, but could he love me? Could anyone love someone like me? Someone so afraid. For all my outward appearance, inside I was just a scared little girl, all alone in the world.

I pulled into my parking space. Resting my head on the steering wheel. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't change who I was. I will just wait, and see how things turn out.

I just hope today isn't my last.

* * *

Hope you liked that, probably not quite what was expected from the lyrics, but I just think Brennan facing her own mortality is an interesting concept. Please review. :D


	9. This is how you remind me

A/N Ok another Nickelback song, let me know if your getting sick of them, they just seem to work so well into the Booth Brennan scene, I think I kind of imagined this set somewhere around the time of 'Fire and Ice' (loved that episode) Hope you like

This is how you remind me- Nickelback

Booth sat at his desk, staring at the photo in his hands. It depicted him and his regiment in the army. In another life. He sighed audibly, thinking of all the thing's he'd done, some he remembered proudly, others he would rather forget.

Today was the anniversary of the day he came home. The day he had come back to living, but he was not the same person as he had been when he had left, and now he was even more different.

Bones, as much as he hated to admit, was the biggest change in his life. She had shown him a totally different view of the world than he had ever had before. With her horrible people skills and brutal honesty, half the time he was sure she was the only thing keeping him sane. She was the one who kept him going, and made sure he kept living the new life he had built for himself.

A light knock at the door made Booth jump.

"Come in" He yelled, even though he didn't really want to talk to anyone. It was however, his partner who walked through the door.

"Hey Booth" She greeted him. She was wearing his favourite skirt, with her black boots. He pulled in a happy breath at the stunning sight of her.

"Hey bones" Booth glanced up from his photo for only a second, giving the appearance of nonchalance.

"What's that?" Bones asked, with her usual subtly.

"Nothing Bones, it's just a picture."

"Oh ok…"

"Alright if you really wanna know, it's my unit in the war." While this may have seemed an innocent statement, Bones knew he was being serious, Booth didn't like talking about the war.

Bones examined the picture, for once she wasn't thinking as an Anthropologist, as she looked at a younger Booth.

"It's a nice picture." She said quietly. "But I think I prefer you in a suit.

"Thanks Bones." Booth smiled

"You still wanna' catch as many murders as people you killed?" Booth was startled, not so much surprised that she remember, after all she remembered anything. No he was surprised she really got how important it was to him. He was really touched.

"Yeah I am, Bones." He replied, his voice low.

"Come on then Lazy, I've got evidence for you." And in a surprising display of affection, Bones grabbed his hand, and dragged Booth from his chair. Booth was so surprised he offered no resistance. And when they walked out of his Office, Bones still hadn't let go of his hand.

* * *

OK I cheated a little, I got ten minutes for this one, Hope you liked. Please review, any suggestions welcome. Thanks Em :D


	10. Accidentally in Love

A/N Ok this song is so awesome, I love it to bits. Hope this is Good :D May have very, very minor spoilers for episode one of season 5

Disclaimer- and for the last one too, Oops, I don't own any of the awesome songs used, or Bones. But oh how I wish I could own a Booth. Heheh.

ACCIDENTLY in love- maroon 5

"Booth what's wrong?" She sounded worried, but who knows with bones, the woman always had ulterior motivates.

I wished I could tell her the truth.

"Bones I love you, and it's not in an atta' girl or professional kind of way. I love you, in an I wanna' kiss you till neither of us can breath, I wanna go to sleep with you every night, and wake up with you every morning. I love you in an I wanna spend the rest of my life with you way.

"_Can't you see how perfect we are for each other, everyone else can. Why are you so blind. Hell from the moment I danced with you, way back when, I've not for one moment, stopped thinking about you. Not even when I was with Cam. That's just so wrong Bones. _

"_I wish I didn't love you, I wish I didn't have to do this, but I can't hold it in anymore. I can't concentrate, I can't do my job, because all I can think of all the time is you. You're the first though I have when I wake up, and the last when I go to sleep._

"_Why are you so scared, as if I could ever hurt you, or leave you. As if that is even possible. Can't you see what you do to me? Every time you go off with one of those guys… You don't know how it kills me inside. I'm the one that's always been there, yet you just can't see me. Why???_

"_I love you Bones. That's what's wrong."_

But I could never tell her the truth. While this hurt, all the time. If I lost her… I couldn't even think that though.

"Booth why didn't you ever tell me?" her voice sounded strange. I looked at her face only to see their were tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Bones, what the hell?" I was so surprised to see her like that, I couldn't think. What had I done?

"Oh, was that sarcasm Booth, I'm sorry. You know I'm not very good at jokes, but I don't see how telling me you loved me was very funny."

"I… what… I huh?" I spluttered trying to form a coherent sentence. The realisation came crashing down. OH MY GOSH, I had said all that out loud.

I studied her face, never had I seen her so vulnerable. She looked so beautiful.

I pulled her into my arms tightly. "Bones it wasn't sarcasm."

"But you said you loved me?" She sniffled, confused.

"That's because I love you." I assured her.

"Oh." I couldn't see her face. My heart started beating faster, how was she taking this? Had I just made the biggest mistake of my life? Was she going to freak out and walk away, like she normally would.

"I love you too Booth." She pulled back, smiling at me.

I couldn't stand it a second longer, she was far too beautiful for her own good. I brought my lips down on hers, trying to be gentle. But having a hard time staying in control. I had been dreaming of this for five years.

* * *

Ok, I wasn't planning on him actually saying that out loud, but I've been writing so many sad fics lately I couldn't help myself, sorry for all the cheese, hope you still enjoyed. Also, I know it's hard to see the song relation a bit, it was meant to be a play on the Accidentally part. Lol. Please review Em :D


	11. Real World

Disclaimer- I own nothing

If you have only hear melt down and Someday, check out Rob Thomas's other stuff. Hope you like this chapter, if interested look up the lyrics to this one, because they're totally awesome!

P.S. sorry it's been so long, I've been in QLD with no computer back now

Real World- Rob Thomas

"Hey Bones" Booth's usual cheery greeting failed to warm her cold expression.

"Hi Booth." She replied icily.

"Whoa, who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"I don't understand, what does the side of the bed, which I choose to get up on, have to do with anything?"

"It's just a saying, ok Bones. I'll translate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Please let me work." And with that she turned her piercing gaze back to the decaying bones spread out on the silver exam table.

Angela approached slowly, trying not to make any sudden moves or loud noises.

"Sweetie," she placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder. "come on, I've got the reconstruction finished." Booth rose from his seat on the stairs, preparing to follow.

"No, you, stay." Angela pointed at Booth, her eyes daring him to disobey. Booth sat back down.

Once in her office Angela dropped her hand from Brennan's shoulder. Placing her hand on her hip, she turned to face her best friend.

"Ok sweetie, spill, what is going on with you and Booth, you treat new interns better than you treated him then."

"It's nothing Angela, where's this reconstruction?"

"Oh that, well I haven't done it yet, but I didn't know how else to get you to follow me, without resorting to violence."

"Well if the reconstruction isn't done, I have no reason to be here." And with the Brennan turned, preparing to leave.

"Ahh, hang on a sec. You don't get to leave until you tell me what's going on." Seeing no alternative, Brennan slumped onto the couch.

"I just find Booth's presence distracting, he's interfering with my work. Then when I go home to write my book, I can't help but think about him. It's becoming really annoying." Much to Brennan's surprise, Angela began to laugh.

"You know sweetie," she said, in between giggles "for a genius you can be pretty slow."

"Angela." Brennan drew out her name, in a whine.

"Welcome to the real world. You like him, I guess nobody told you it was hard to be in love."

"Angela, I'm not in love with Booth."

"Someday, you'll catch on. Until then, thinking about him, it isn't a bad thing. Hell it almost makes you sound human."

"That doesn't help, what am I supposed to do? I can't concentrate."

"That's the point, you'll work it out. Now I have a reconstruction to do. Go say sorry to Booth, then melt into his arms." Brennan stared at the earnestness in her friends eyes. Even though she still had no clue as to how the real world worked, she loved Angela to pieces. She hugged her briefly, before departing, in search of Booth.

_Hey yeah, welcome to the real world, nobody told you it was gona be hard. _

_You said, hey yeah, I can't believe it, I've barley started, now I'm falling apart. _

* * *

This wasn't quite how I planned it, definitely not the best thing I've written, hope you liked it still. Please review if you have time, any suggestions for songs would be awesome.


	12. Taking Chances

Disclaimer- trust me, if I owned this song, and Bones, well lets just say the show would be moving in a slightly different direction.

A/N- I'm experimenting a bit with style, this will be entirely speaking. Please let me know what you think.

Taking chances- Glee cast

"What do you say?"

"About what?"

"Taking chances?"

"What chances? Booth what are you talking about?"

"Everything, Bones. Your are so blind, I'm talking about everything."

"Booth, everything is no explanation at all."

"Yes it is."

"Booth, are you ok?"

"NO. How can you not get it. I thought you were a genius?"

"I am a genius, I don't get it, because you are not making any sense."

"Since when does life make sense bones? When does anything make sense?"

"Booth, calm down.

"NO. I need you to think for a second, and I need you to try and realise, what your doing. What you've been doing to me for years. You need to realise what's going on right in front of you. Everyone else does, but you are totally in the dark. I've waited for five years, five years, and I'm still waiting, and I will keep waiting."

"Booth, I really don't know what your talking about, what have you been waiting for?"

"You. I've been waiting for you to realise, for you to finally understand, but it isn't going to happen, not without a push in the right direction."

"So this is an intervention?"

"No bones, this is love."

"Love?"

"Love."

"Booth…"

"So, what do you say to taking chances, What do you say to jumping off the edge? I don't know if there's solid ground below, or hand to hold, or hell to pay. But I need to find out. Bones I Love you."

"I…Booth…I can't…I….I love you too."

* * *

A bit different. Hope you liked it, I'm thinking about writing a multi chapter story, where Angela goes away for a while, and leaves Booth to look after Brennan. What say you? Let me know


End file.
